Crossroads of Life
by Shadow Master
Summary: -Fanfic that comes after A Change in Character- Two of the most powerful teams on the east coast of North America are about to face their most challenging adventure yet!
1. Default Chapter

"Crossroads Of Life" by Ryley Breen A.K.A Shadow Master
    
    E-Mail Address: (ryley_ breen@hotmail.com)
    
    In the past two stories I have told you of tales concerning the magical protectors of the city called New York, the people known as Gargoyles. Though they are by far the most isolated citizens the gargoyles aren't the only protectors who make it their business to keep the citizens of that fair city safe.  Nor are they the only people who have to keep their abilities and appearances a secret.  In this story we will see what is probably the most important meeting between the two most powerful teams in all of New York State.  I mean the teams of your ever popular Gargoyles, ancient protectors of Scotland, and the X-Men (the ones from the cartoon show not the comic book), humans who because of an abnormality in their DNA have been given miraculous powers.  Here they will meet and from this confrontation they shall both learn how alike they really are.  Also I invite any who read this story or any of my other stories to use any elements they wish.  If they wish to write a story based on the changes I've made (ie-Elisa becoming gargoyle for keeps) they are free to do so so long as I am given credit for my work.  I would really like to see what other writers can do with what I've done.  Without further chatter let us journey "once more unto the breach."
    
    **_"Crossroads Of Life"_**
    
    **__**
    
    "What's up Beast?"asked Jubilee as she entered the laboratory.  
    
                   She had spent most of the morning in the danger room running through some training sessions with Rogue and Jean and was glad to be out.  She knew that they had to train their powers to battle psychos like Sabretooth and The Friends Of Humanity but did they have to train four hours a day!  After the over stressed work out she decided to check out what was going on in the rest of the mansion.  In the main living room she found Gambit and Wolverine playing a game of poker and she could tell from the look on Logan's face that he was five minutes away from cutting the deck in his own style.  Storm was tending the backyard and the professor was in the war room using cerebro.  "That leaves Beast, knowing him he's probably down in the lab working on some way cool gadget" she thought as she walked down the stairs to his private work area.  She had been right of course, he was in his lab but instead of working on a machine of some sort he was scrolling through something on his computer.  As she walked closer she could see that he was looking at some sort of techno ad by a company called Xanatos enterprises.  It took Dr. Hank McCoy only a few minutes to notice her presence and he immediately swivelled his chair around to greet her.  
    
                   "Ah, to what do I owe the extreme pleasure of seeing yon beautiful maiden Jubilee?" he asked in his usual Shakespearean dialect.  
    
                   She could never get over how he always seemed to surprise her with his very large dialogue, just how many words did he know?  
    
                   "I just finished up in the danger room and wanted to see how things were going down here" , she replied as she began to read parts of the article on the screen, "I thought you'd be working on some weird new gadget but it looks like I was wrong."  
    
                   Noticing where her gaze was directed he made two quick clicks on the mouse and a large diagram of a high tech mirror appeared.  
    
                   "True enough, I had decided to give mine eyes a rest so as to catch up on the latest scientific achievement made by various monolithic companies" , said Beast as he continued to bring up more and more pictures of things she couldn't make heads or tails of, "All were extremely satisfying but I found the discovery by Xanatos Enterprises to be most entertaining."  
    
                   As she looked at the screen full of writing she could just barely understand the idea of it but she decided that it would be for the best if she let Beast explain.  
    
                   "What've they done, hopefully not more killer robots?" she asked.  
    
                   She didn't mind when companies made stuff to make their lives easier but it seemed nowadays that all they seem to be doing is making more and more robots to kill mutants or take over the world.  
    
                   "They have made a major breakthrough in the field of temporal mechanics and tacheyon manipulation" said beast as he brought up a detailed drawing of what she guessed was supposed to happen when they flipped the on button, "in fact the C.E.O of Xanatos Enterprises is going to be showing off a finished model tomorrow night."  
    
                   It was obvious that Beast was way interested in this, he would probably give his eye teeth and some of his greatest gadgets to be able to attend.  Come to think of it she'd like to see this high tech closet herself.  
    
                   "Time travel, just one among the many things that we have to deal with in this world" , thought Jubilee as she listened to Beast ramble on in geek talk about this time portal, " I wonder if there's anything that those corporate hotshots can't make a reality?"  
    
                   "Time travel sure would come in handy right about now" thought Xanatos as he leaned back in his chair.  
    
                   Owen was just going over the basic security and seating plans for the unveiling of the temporal gate.  He had organized a long evening of entertainment as well as discoveries for tomorrow night and he was already beginning to regret it.  He knew that it was necessary to hear the security arrangements for the party, showing off one of the  most potentially devastating tools of all time was not something to be taken lightly.  In the wrong hands he could risk losing everything, his company, his family and even his life would be fair game.  
    
                   "I will have metal detectors as well as infrared sensors placed at all entrances" , said Owen in his usual humming tone, "I also have the radar antennas operational and twelve steel clan robots prepared in case of aerial assault."  
    
                   "Good, good,  that should be satisfactory" he said as he flipped through the security status reports on his computer.  
    
                   There were definitely a lot of them but they were all necessary to protect what was inside his tower.  He had been surprised when the Illuminati gave him the loan he asked for without so much as a warning of impending death.  It had cost nothing short of two hundred million dollars to repair the castle and replace all of the electronics that had been destroyed by Loki a week ago.  If it hadn't been for Detective Maza and her magical ability the entire tower may have been laid to ruin.  
    
                   "Sir, forgive me for saying but you seem to be a bit less than ..content with the security measures being taken" said Owen as he pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.  
    
                   He had always valued Owen, from the first day he walked in the door for the job as his assistant.  He liked him even more now that he had found out that Owen was also an all powerful child of Oberon named Puck.  
    
                   "Oh it's not that, I'm sure that the security measures are the best" , he said as he got up from his seat and looked out the window behind his desk, "It's just that it seems to be all so futile, I mean our past encounters with Oberon and Loki show just how insignificant and useless any security measure is."  
    
                   "I realise that those two confrontations were a rather deep blow to your ego sir but I very much doubt that 'lightning will strike in the same place' a third time" said the tranquil form that was Owen.  
    
                   "I know but still, if someone really wanted this device they might be able to get the means to steal it" he said as he looked at his trustworthy confidant.  
    
                   "If it will make you feel any better I'll see about adding some 'special' security to the event" said Owen with a small grin forming on the edges of his lips.  
    
                   "Whenever he does that I know that it's going to be bad news for whoever is on the receiving end of it" thought Xanatos as he resumed looking at the screen of security systems.
    
                   Night was falling once more on the city streets of New York, the end of a day and the promise of a new one.  High above the city streets, high above even the top of the Xanatos Enterprises building sits the stone Castle Wyvern. Resting on the main tower of this ancient tower rests nine statues.
    
                   Some of them as old as the castle itself and others somewhat newer.  On the lower half of the tower rests six while on the top lay three others stand ready to fend off whatever horrors and dangers threaten their home.  Not two long ago there had been a mighty battle atop the Xanatos skyscraper, though the police and the people had been told that it had just been an experiment that had gotten a bit out of hand.  The truth was that the defenders of this antique home repelled and attack forces not of this earth.  As the light of the sun is extinguished by the watery horizon and the light of the moon replaces it forces that are actually of this earth are about to be released from their thirteen hour sleep.  An eerie light falls over the statues, the silhouette of their winged forms being highlighted.  At first it begins like a  slow tinkle of stone hitting the ground, like a far away train that was slowly getting closer and gaining speed.  Soon the air was filled with the sound of cracking and falling stone but those were not the only sounds that would reach the ears of the citizens.  They would also hear the groans and roars of the cities secret protection against the forces of evil and chaos.  One by one the strange creatures would erupt from their stone shells and announce their awakening.  With eyes glowing and sharp teeth bared there are few who would challenge their right to soar through the city skies on their bat like wings.  Tonight surprisingly they have a guest to greet them as they wake, or rather to greet those on the top portion of the tower.  Goliath awoke from his stone sleep as intimidating as ever and the only difference he felt was the fact of the new gargoyle in their clan and the fact that the castle had returned to its usual appearance.  
    
                   It had almost been completely obliterated by the god Loki's attack last week.  It had also been last week that he discovered Elisa's true feelings for him,  though he pretty much had know them all along.  When he turned around he was surprised to see Owen standing next to the staircase waiting for them.  
    
                   "So Owen, what's up?" asked Elisa as she did one final stretch and then hopped off her perch.  
    
                   "Mr.Xanatos is having a social gathering tomorrow night to show off his companies latest invention in the field of temporal manipulation" said the four-eyed assistant.  
    
                   "How does that concern us?"  asked Goliath as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
    
                   He had never really liked it when Xanatos had made some new machine, especially one such as this.  He had heard Lexington talking about it the night before and from what he could make out it was an artificial Phoenix Gate.  
    
                   "Mr. Xanatos is worried that his own security forces will not be adequate to keep the device safe" , Owen said as he took some papers out of his pocket and handed them to Goliath, "in an effort to eliviate his worries I would like to hire you and your clan to provide additional security."  
    
                   Goliath was rather surprised that Xanatos didn't have any faith in his own security forces and Owen would wish to ask them to help.  It was true that they had aided Xanatos in aiding in the defence of the city and the world but Xanatos had never asked them to provide protection like this.  Still, if such a device were to fall into the wrong hands it could prove devastating to all, human and gargoyle alike.  
    
                   "Very well, we will attend this gathering but what is that you have?" he asked pointing to the papers in his hand. 
    
                    "I felt it would be best if Xanatos Enterprises had written documentation concerning your temporary employment" , replied Owen as he unfolded the papers to reveal the words of legal context, " I would prefer that you remain out of sight until you are needed and in the event that anyone discovers you or you are needed we will have the law on our side."  
    
                   Elisa was a bit worried when she heard the word temporal mentioned, the thought of time travel always scared her a bit.  She had seen all three of the "Back To The Future" movies at the theatre and learned that time is just something they weren't meant to have control over.  As Owen's explanation of their involvement concluded she felt a bit more comfortable in the area of time travel, it was the way he said "law on our side" that worried her.  Though he wasn't specific she knew that the assistant to David Xanatos didn't have to be.  Things must be getting steadily worse down in the city below, bad enough for people not to take the word of David Xanatos seriously.  She watched as Owen passed out the contracts for the others and herself to sign.  She briefly skimmed over the contents of the agreement and found that it was actually half decent.  She had thought that it would have been written up so Xanatos would be legally in the clear if anything went wrong but it protected them as well as the company.  With a feeling of reluctance still vibrating in her mind she took a pen and signed the contract, but instead of using her real name she wrote down "Donna Wyvern".  She didn't want people to know that the once and former human detective Elisa Maza was now a taloned gargoyle.  When she passed her contract back to Owen she noticed a slight rise in his eyebrow as he read her signature.  She noticed that the others had waited until she had begun to sign her contract before beginning on theirs.  
    
                   "With their legal knowledge several hundred years out of date I'm surprised they know what a contract was" she thought with a smile as she watched them write on the dotted line.  
    
                   It took her a while to notice but she saw that Luna hadn't left her perch, she was just sitting there gazing out into the night sky.  
    
                   "Hey Luna, are you going to join us for breakfast?" she asked after walking up behind the lavender gargoyle.  
    
                   Luna had hardly said a word in the past few nights, though losing two of your sisters and being punished in such  a cruel way could do that to a person.  
    
                   "I shall join you later, I just want to be alone for a little bit" Luna replied as she twisted her head around slightly to look at Elisa.  
    
                   Elisa knew better then to bother someone in mourning so she began to walk towards the opposite side of the tower.  
    
                   "Okay, maybe after we can go catch a movie or something" she suggested to the newest member of the clan.  
    
                   "Perhaps" said Luna and with that she returned her gaze to the open air.
    
                   They have treated her amazingly well considering the harm she and her sisters had thrown their way in the past.  At the mention of her sisters tears begin to trickle down the side of her face.  She missed them greatly,  it seems as if it were yesterday that they were battling Loki here atop the Xanatos building.  Where she had saved Goliath, the leader of the gargoyle clan, from certain death at the hands of Loki.  It was here that Loki was defeated by Elisa Maza and confined for the rest of eternity in the shell of a mortal man.  A fitting punishment, he will undergo much suffering and pain in trying to adjust to a life without magic.  In a way so would she,  after violating the supreme law made by Oberon so long ago she had been banished from Avalon and confined in the form of a gargoyle.  Her magical abilities, which over a week ago were strong enough to best almost all her brothers and sisters, were now as restrained as Puck's.  She could only use them in the supervision and teaching of Elisa on those rare occasions when the gargoyle absorbed any magic.Elisa's new abilities intrigued her, to have the ability to absorb and rechannel that magical energy into anything she wanted was definitely useful.  Unfortunately as she knew all to well,  the chances of another magical confrontation so soon after Loki's escape from the Kjolen Mountains was highly unlikely.  Perhaps sometime in the future she would get to use her abilities once again but for the time being she would have to be content with the natural abilities and duties of a normal gargoyle.  Those abilities and duties weren't all bad, being strong enough to tear metal apart with her bare hands and having claws that could rip through solid stone were definitely some of the positive perks of her new form.  Being able to fly was also a joyful distraction from the mundane world to which she was now confined.  True, compared to the abilities she once possessed these were about as useful as being able to feel and to sense certain sensations on her skin.  Insignificant if compared with the awesome abilities a child of Oberon had at their disposal.  
    
                   "Still there is nothing I can do about it so no sense crying over spilt milk" , she thought as she gracefully stepped of the perch where she had slept during the day ,  "If I am going to live in the mortal world I might as well learn to live in like everyone else."  
    
                   Looking out into the night for a final time she jumped over the side of the tower and glided down to the entrance to the castle.
    
                   "Alright, not a authority figure in sight" , thought Jubilee as she tip-toed her way towards the front door of the Xavier Mansion.  
    
                   For the past few nights she had been grounded for going into Beast's lab without anyone else there and nearly blowing everyone sky high.  She didn't mean for anything to go wrong, it had just seemed so easy for Beast to whip some way cool chemical or gadget that she thought she could do it.  She reached out for the door handle, feeling the joy of freedom well within her grasp,  but then felt her feelings hit rock bottom when she felt a restraining hand fall on her shoulder.  
    
                   "And just where do you think you're going Jubilee?" , sang Jean Grey's lovely voice, "If I remember correctly your still grounded which means late evening excursions are out of the question."  
    
                   Jubilee turned around to see the green bloused slim figured form of her friend and teammate standing there with her hands on her hips and a stern cross look on her face.  
    
                   "Ahh c'mon Jean, you know as well as I do that this the professors punishment was way too severe" , she pleaded trying to push Jean's 'sympathy button as hard as she could, "besides I'm only going out to see a movie!"  
    
                   "What's playing now?" Jean surprisingly asked. 
    
                    Jubilee was definitely a bit uneasy now, people giving you the punishment lecture rarely worried about the little details.  
    
                   "It's called 'Independence Day', its about aliens coming to destroy the earth and Will Smith has to stop them" replied Jubilee as she waited for the 'No' answer that was the usual response to any violation of the rules of Xavier.  
    
                   "Sounds like fun, let's go!" said Jean as she opened the nearby closet to get her coat.  
    
                   "What, your actually going to let me go?!  What about my punishment?!" exclaimed Jubilee in disbelief.  
    
                   She couldn't believe her ears, Jean was actually breaking a rule that she had just drilled her on a few hours ago.  
    
                   "Sure you deserve a little reward for your workout in the danger room this morning, besides Wolverine is in another one of his moods and I think it would be best for all concerned if we weren't around to bother him" , she said as she began walking toward the door, "unless of course you want to stay home and avoid Logan's tantrum all by yourself?"  
    
                   "Not a chance! Let's go" exclaimed Jubilee as she ran out the door towards the garage.
    
                   "So it's a done deal then Owen?" asked David Xanatos as he looked at the signatures of Goliath's clan.  
    
                   He had to admit that he was a bit surprised when Owen revealed that he had hired the gargoyles to provide extra security but he was even more surprised that Goliath and the others agreed to sign the contracts.  
    
                   "Yes sir, Goliath has agreed to provide security of the perimeter of the building and to remain hidden from the guests" replied the blonde clean cut butler.  
    
                   He didn't really like going over the mundane details of security again but Owen insisted that they go over it again to accomadate the gargoyles.  To make it a bit more informal David said that they would do in down in the arboretum.  David had always been impressed at how clean cut Owen had been able to keep himself, even under the most 'physical' of circumstances.  Of course that impression did waver a bit when it became known that Owen Burnett was actually the changeling Puck.  He was a bit disturbed when he saw Owen's eyes look over his shoulder to the elevator behind him.   He turned around to see a fairly well dressed man dressed all in black and with a pointed black goatee. 
    
                    "Excuse me but I don't remember having an appointment scheduled at this time, do you Owen?"  he said as he tried to deduce the mans 'profession' by his clothes and body language.  
    
                   "No sir, you don't have any appointments schedules for the entire evening" replied Owen as he began to walk toward the mysterious stranger.  
    
                   "It is true that you do not currently have an appointment with me but at least wait until you have heard what I have to say before your assistant attempts to throw me out" , said the man as he removed his gangster like fedora, "Mr name is Mr.John Essex and I am very interested in your latest discovery."  
    
                   "So I have been told by a great many people, how does that concern you?" asked Xanatos as he managed to place a reputation to the name.  Essex was a very recluse scientist and investor in the modern business world, He was rarely seen in public and definitely had a few skeletons in his closet.  
    
                   "I have an interesting business proposition for you, one I am sure you will find most intriguing" Essex said as he took a portfolio out of his trench coat pocket. 
    
                    "Well I might as well find out what he's offering me" , thought Xanatos as he reached out for the papers,  "it might just prove useful."
    
                   "I have you now you horned showboat!" exclaimed Lexington from in front of the television set.  
    
                   The trio had been at that video game since after breakfast and showed no signs of giving it up any time soon.  Goliath didn't like the fact that they were spending so much time in front of the television, no matter how 'awesome' it was.  Being lazy like that dulled the fighting skill they had built up through the nights they had lived.  He had tried to pry them away from the video game once before but they just brushed him off with a "just one more game" and "awww, just one more game" and more excuses like that.  He figured that he would have to take more drastic measures later on but for now he would let them have their fun.  He had more important matters to attend to, mostly concerning the gathering that Xanatos was holding tomorrow night.  According to what Owen had given him it would be held down in the arboretum, which would definitely have some advantages since there were skylights on both sides.  
    
                   "The windows will make it difficult to keep a close eye on the proceedings but there should be enough room on either side of the windows to stay hidden and keep an eye on things" he thought as he turned to the next page.  
    
                   Out of the corner of his eye his spotted a form moving towards him and turned to meet whoever it was. 
    
                    "Hi Goliath, how's my favourite lavender hunk?" asked Elisa as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
    
                   "Goliath my boy, things are definitely taking a turn for the better nowanights" he thought as he returned the hug and folded his wings around her.  
    
                   He had been quite a bit more comfortable with things like this since they both made their feelings known to each other, though he wished that Elisa's had been revealed under somewhat less 'tense' circumstances.  
    
                   "What have you planned for tonight my angel?" he asked as he lowered Elisa to the ground and eased her out of his leather cape-like wings.
    
                   "'Independence Day' that's what" replied Elisa as she showed him the advertisement in the evening paper.  
    
                   "A movie eh, are you going alone or would you like some 'company'?!" Goliath asked in a mocking tone.  
    
                   "Maybe,  I thought that I'd take Luna to the movie to help get her mind off her sisters for a while but I'm not sure if she wants to go" she replied as she looked over to Luna who was sitting by Hudson near the fireplace in an easy chair.  
    
                   "Well I'd love to join you but I must familiarise myself with these security sketches" he said as he picked one of the countless sheets in front of him. 
    
                    "Hey no need to explain to me, I used to have to do it a lot of times when I was a detective" she said as she briefly looked at the sketches that Owen had left.  
    
                   "You still are a detective, you're just working undercover" he said with a crooked sly grin on his square-like face. 
    
                    "Yeah, so undercover not even Captain Chavez can get a hold of me" she said with a small chuckle.  
    
                   It had been almost two weeks since she had become a gargoyle and almost as long since she had seen the Captain.  The last time she had disappeared for a long time Chavez had half the prescient out looking for her along with a few agents from the federal government.  It had surprised her that one missing cop and a missing prisoner had caused this much fuss.  She had already met up with Matt soon after her species change and told him to try and keep things halfway calm at the prescient and to tell Chavez that she was okay but that would only work for a little while.  Sooner or later Chavez would want to see her and find out what she had been up to, but for now she was going to keep things under wraps.  
    
                   "Well I'd better get going if I want to catch the start of the movie" , she said as she started toward the door, "Hey Luna, are you going to come with me or are you going to stick around here?"  
    
                   It was a few seconds before the white haired gargoyle did anything but she soon got out of the chair and started for the door as well.  
    
                   "I believe I shall go with you, it has been a while since I last witnessed mortal entertainment" Luna said with a slight smile.  
    
                   "How Long exactly has it been?" asked Maza.  "About one hundred years, give or take a decade" said Luna and with that they were both out the door.
    
                   It hadn't taken Elisa and her more then five minutes to get outside and airborne but it still seemed to take forever for her.  That wasn't surprising since she was used to much quicker methods of travel, like teleportation among others.  Still she did kind of enjoy the restraints that had been placed on her, it would help to toughen her and get used to mortal life.  Gliding through the air was definitely one of the few pleasures that this form offered, having the wind in your face created such an unbridled sense of freedom.  As she looked down to see where Elisa was leading her she was puzzled to find that they were not heading for the theatre but rather for her apartment from when she was a human.  
    
                   "Elisa,  why are we stopping here?" she asked as they landed outside her large rooftop window.  
    
                   Looking inside she saw that Elisa did have quite a unique style when it came to interior decorating, her special personality was shown off everywhere.  
    
                   "I just want to pick up some cash before we go" she said as she opened the window and stepped in.  
    
                   "Why do you need money, from what the young ones have told me you have your own private 'box seats' "she asked as she entered behind the black haired gargoyle.  
    
                   "I know but I just couldn't go there and watch the movie without leaving something to make up for the eaten popcorn and the movie itself" , she replied as she opened a drawer in the kitchen, "I guess I just can't go back on what I was taught,  I just have to obey the law, even if it is inconvenient."  
    
                   Luna could see that she wasn't the only one who was facing new challenges by a drastic change in her appearance.
    
                   Elisa couldn't help but feel a bit out of place among all the human trappings within her apartment.  Even the clothes she wore seemed a bit out of place, they seemed different and yet the same.  All the other gargoyles wore nothing but the loin clothes that they had worn since almost birth.  Sure every couple years they had to make a change in size but aside from that they stayed the same.   Still deep within her she knew that she would stay wearing these clothes for as long as she could.  They were a symbol of her past, of the humanity still within her.  While the wings and the talons of her new gargoyle form would remind her of the new beginning in her life.  It would remind her of the sacrifice she had made and the price that went with it.  
    
                   "Enough of the philosophical talk Maza" , she thought to herself as she put what money she could find into her pocket, "that's Goliath's department, besides you've got more important things to worry about."  
    
                   As she began to make her way to the window she began to hear footsteps in the hallway and they were getting closer.  
    
                   "Oh no" gasped and she immediately ran for the window.  
    
                   "What is wrong Elisa?" asked Luna as she tried to deduce what was happening.  
    
                   "There's someone coming!" she whispered with authority.  
    
                   Immediately they jumped through the window and hid among the stone pillars of brick and cement on the rooftop.  There Elisa waited,  listening for any signs that her apartment was being entered.  Slowly she could hear the door lock clicking back into it's housing in the frame of the door and the door sliding open.  At first all that could be heard were the pitter patter of big feet on the tile-carpet floor of the apartment.  Elisa first thought that it might just have been the landlord just checking in to see if she had returned but she was soon proven wrong.  
    
                   "Well looks like she didn't come back today Peter" , said the sorrow filled voice Elisa knew as Diane Maza, "Oh where do you think she is, why hasn't she called?"  
    
                   It pained her to the very core of her gargoyle being to hear the sadness in her voice, so much so that she just wanted to run right in there and tell them everything but she didn't.  She couldn't tell them right at the moment what had happened to her, maybe some other night but not right now.  With one deep breath she leaped off the building and glided into the night.  Glided off and thinking not about the events that happened in the past but what was going to happen in the near future.
    
                   "Ohhh, this line is taking forever!" exclaimed Jubilee as she leaned a bit over the guard rail.  
    
                   They had already been waiting for ten minutes already and they weren't even close to the front of the line.  
    
                   "Take it easy Jubilee we'll get there soon enough" said Jean Grey as she pulled Jubilee back into the line.  
    
                   Jubilee didn't like the catch of having to have a chaperon but it was definitely better then having to stay at the mansion. It was a nice place to live and relax but not all the time, there had to be some time off from looking at the same scenery all the time.  The line started to move quite a bit quicker as she was gently pushed forward by Jean.  Apparently there had just been one large group at the front.  Jumping to see over the heads of the other citizens of New York she could just barely catch a glimpse of the group as they went in.  She couldn't see their faces very well but they were obviously slobs, that much she could tell by the stains on the back of their jackets.  
    
                   "I hope I don't have to sit next to those creeps" mutter Jubilee as she took a few more steps forward.  
    
                   Jean's face twisted as a frown came over her face, she obviously didn't like that comment very much.  Jubilee had always been told from the very beginning of her stay at the Xavier school for the gifted, not to call people names no matter how much they might deserve it.  That was how people like the Friends Of Humanity and Magneto thought and the X-Men were supposed to be better than that.  Just as she was about to resume looking over the heads of the people in front of her, for a few seconds she saw two shadows dart across the ground and the back of the person in front of her.  Jerking her head to look up she tried to see what had made those two shadows but all she saw was what looked like a flapping piece of cloth and then it was only for a split second.  
    
                   "What is it Jubilee?" asked Jean as she followed Jubilee's gaze skyward.  
    
                   "I thought for a second that I saw something fly over us just a minute ago and land on the roof" she replied shaking her head.  
    
                   Jean gave out a slight giggle at her statement and Jubilee agreed with her.  
    
                   "Must have been just the shadows playing tricks on me" she thought as the line surged forward.  
    
                   As she dismissed the thought from her mind, had she only looked up for a little bit longer she might just have seen two glowing pairs of eyes looking down at her.  
    
                   "Why did you hide from your parents like that Elisa?" Luna asked as they sneaked into the theatre through a rusted metal panel in the roof.  
    
                   "I just didn't want them to see me like this just yet" , replied Elisa as she made herself comfortable. 
    
                    The hole in the roof led right into an apparently abandoned balcony area, rotted chairs and decaying popcorn buckets scattered around the floor.  Luna couldn't help but feel a bit 'uncomfortable' with sitting in these surroundings, they were so lewd and dirty.  
    
                   "Must we sit in such squalid surroundings Elisa?" she asked the orangish-tanned gargoyle.  
    
                   "Yes, unless you would rather take your chances down in the crowd below" replied Elisa as another small handful of popcorn went from the bag to her mouth.  
    
                   Looking down at the people below them she decided that it would be best to just bear with the 'unsanitary' surroundings rather then face a potential mob scene.  Within a few moments the movie started and all was dark and quiet.  The contents of the film after half an hour or so were your basic struggle against seemingly unbeatable forces.  It wasn't much different then the battles she had seen in the past century, except there was a definite increase in dialogue and bravado.  
    
                   "Why must humans always see anything new and different as a threat?" she thought to herself as an action scene began. 
    
                    It seemed to be the main thing that filled the thoughts of these mortals, being wiped out either by themselves or others.  When she turned to Elisa she noticed that her attention seemed focused on something other then the movie.  
    
                   "What is it Elisa?  What do you see?" she whispered to her gargoyle companion.  
    
                   She followed the detectives gaze down to the left isle of the theatre and saw a rather large group of men making their way to the front entrance of the theatre.  Not giving a word of explanation Elisa jumped up from her seat and made her way out of the theatre.  
    
                   "Well, I might as well follow her" thought Luna and with that she dropped her bag of popcorn and followed her comrade.
    
                   "Something's just not right about those fellas" thought Elisa as she made it to the roof of the theatre.  
    
                   Normally she wouldn't have given those punks a seconds thought but the fact that more than one person was leaving a theatre just after paying six bucks to see it seemed a bit stupid which meant something was definitely amiss.  There were about five of them there and they were all very large, though it wasn't hard to see that from the tightness showing on the backs of their trench coats.  Gliding over to the building across from the theatre she strained her eyes to get a look inside the theatre but could not see past the front ticket booth.  Suddenly shots rang out into the cool evening air, screams and cries of pain soon followed.  
    
                   "A robbery" , she muttered as she stood up and spread her wings,  "Man are they going to get the surprise of their lives!"  
    
                   It was only a few seconds after the first shots were fired that the five figures emerged from the theatre, each carrying a bag.  
    
                   "Alright Luna it's time to show these punks that crime doesn't pay" said Elisa and with a shrill gargoyle battle cry she dove off from the roof of the building and glided quickly down at the robbers.  
    
                   They were shocked out of their wits when they first heard the inhuman scream and they didn't get any better when they saw the source.  She thrust a side kick right into the rib cage of one of the crooks and sent him flying through the front doors of the theatre.  After she landed she saw as Luna rammed at break-neck speed into the side of another and sent him tumbling in to a brick wall.  
    
                   "Didn't your mama's ever tell you that crime doesn't pay!" she said sarcastically as she spread her wings and lit up her eyes like blow torches.  
    
                   The adding of the glowing eyes obviously did the trick as she watched the three conscious thugs take a few steps back.  
    
                   "S-s-stay b-back!" stuttered one of them as he took a snub nosed pistol from his trenchcoat.  
    
                   Elisa could almost admire the kids guts,  even is it was really pure stupidity.  Like a bull whip striking out at it's target so did her tail lash out and wrap around the hand of the ugly customer and through him head over heels ontothe top of a parked car.  When the others saw this they began to clumsily try and run away but they obviously didn't remember that that escape was also cut off by a white haired gargoyle named Luna.
    
                   "Alright girl, time to show these pieces of pond scum what happens when they commit a crime in this city" thought Luna as she saw the two remaining criminals heading her way. 
    
                    In the past week she had been the basics of the art of gargoyle fighting by both Goliath and Elisa.  True once upon a time she would have been able to kill these cretins without so much as a twitch of a muscle.  Now thanks to her actions considering Goliath she was forbidden from using her powers in such a manner.  Therefore it was required for her to learn a somewhat more 'crude' form of dealing with these villains.  Fortunately she was a quick learner and by her fourth night of training could pretty much match Elisa blow for blow.  Returning her thoughts to the task at hand she focused on her prey and spread her wings and let out a low pitched growl as her eyes became a dark red.  The first to attack her was not much of a challenge, he threw out a hay maker that anyone with any skill could dodge.  Taking advantage of the off balanced fool she grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and rammed his head into a nearby lamppost.  With a dull thud the body slumped to the ground and there it stayed, this only left the remaining criminal to deal with.  By this point he was scared out of his wits.  Seeing his fellow sewer rats taken out obviously left him less then happy about facing two ferocious creatures.  
    
                   Suddenly another noise made itself known and it was one that all members of the clan knew meant it was time to leave.

***************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**_"Crossroads of Life" – Chapter 2_**

**_By Ryley Breen AKA Shadow Master_**

                              "Jean, did you hear that?!" asked Jubilee as the sounds of a pitched battle rang throughout the theatre.                 The telepathic redhead made no comment as she got out of her seat and began to make her way to the site of the battle.                 "Well I'm not gonna miss out on a fight this time!" she thought as she followed Jean as she ran down towards the entrance.                 From what they could hear it was like a zoo out there, the sounds of a cougar growling filled the air.  As they approached the doorway they spotted the unconscious form of one of the peculiar individuals that she had spotted earlier.                 "What tore into him!?" she asked as she examined the limp form.               Aside from some small slash marks on the front of his coat he seemed perfectly okay.  Then she heard another growl from the front entrance of the theatre and from what she could see some creatures were attacking this guys pals outside.  Neither Jean nor herself waited another moment they immediately left the fallen thug and went to investigate what was going outside.  At first all she could see was some sort of winged animal ramming the head of one of the creeps into a lamppost.                 "Ouch, those things have one mean attitude!" thought Jubilee as the limp form of yet another trench coated thug fell to the ground.                 As soon as they were four feet from the doors the beast whirled around and looked at them.  They didn't look all bad, for the most part they looked almost human.  Definitely female in appearance with large wings on its back and a long powerful looking tail.  With a quick word to another nearby beast like it they both took off across the street.                 "They can't seriously think they can avoid people just by running through the alleyways" thought Jubilee as she saw the two forms almost reach their destination.  She found out she was right but at the moment she wished she wasn't, with a look of surprise and shock on her face she watched the two winged forms begin to climb the brick front of the building across the street with their bare hands.  The sound of crumbling stone shocked her even more as she noticed that the two forms were digging into the solid brick wall with their own fingers.  Looking at the equally awe struck Jean Grey she watched as the two creatures leaped from the top of the building and flew off into the sky.  Fortunately Jean was a might bit quicker to recover from her state of confusion than Jubilee and was apparently trying to read the two flying form's minds.                They had gotten out of there by the skin of their teeth, but not without being seen by two of the movie goers.  Elisa could already see the headlines, "Gargoyle attacks innocent movie goer" or "Gargoyle Robbery Foiled" or some other such piece of gutter trash.  As she flew higher and began to gain altitude a peculiar feeling came over her, a feeling of an intrusion.  She could tell that Luna could feel it to, something weird was going on and she didn't like it one little bit.  When she had been at full power, when Oberon had first filled her mind with all those thoughts she could sense the thoughts of the people around her.  What they were thinking at the moment, what they had been thinking during the day and even what thoughts were beginning to take shape.                 "Is someone trying to read my mind?" she asked herself as she tried to identify what the unknown presence was trying to do.                 The alien presence seemed to have no real purpose, it seemed just to be probing her thoughts, her memories and perhaps just a little more.  In the past week Luna had taught her many things, everything from the simplest of spells to how to absorb the magic present when agargoyle is turned from a solid stone statue to a living breathing creature.  There wasn't a whole lot of magic involved in the transformation and even if there was she knew she couldn't take advantage of it.  That was one of the problems with sleeping as stone, you have little or no control over your thoughts until you are just about to wake up.                 "Well, this mental peeping tom is going to get the shock of her life" , thought Elisa as she began to build the minuscule magic to its fullest potential, "you who trespass into my mind, whether or not you are the villainous kind, fly from my thoughts and read the sign, my thoughts are secret my thoughts are mine!"                 As the last words formed in her mind a bright green aura began to form around her head.  Slowly a contrasting blue aura seemed to be forced from within Elisa's mind to a point outside the aura and far away.                 "That should keep that phsycic voyeur out of my head for a while" Elisa thought as she looked to see if Luna was alright.                 Apparently she had been able to fight off the alien intruder as well but with considerably more effort involved.  She had never felt such a powerful presence since she had been chastised by Oberon for involving herself with the Arch-Mage.  Of course it was significantly harder to fight off now that her magical abilities were denied to her.  Elisa had apparently learned how to absorb the energy from her stone transformation quickly.  The former NYPD detective had been able to call on her small reserve of magic to ward off the attack by the telepathic warrior but the strain had apparently weakened her a notch or two.                 "We must get back to the castle, if there is some sort of telepath in town Goliath must be informed" said Elisa trying to mask her fatigue.                 Luna had observed this trait many a time over the centuries of walking the earth.  It was apparently a primal reflex to try and hide weakness, to maintain an aura of respect.  Over the ages it had been confused with pride and dignity but in the end it was all basic instinct.  Nodding in agreement with Elisa they climbed another few feet and glided in the general direction of Xanatos tower.  Over the years of watching mankind itsurprised her how much man had become obsessed with greed, with amassing power.  Upon further investigation she had found it to be a simple wish to be superior to others, to have a sense of being special.  Perhaps that is why Elisa had decided not to reveal to the others that if given enough magical energy that she could transform herself back to her normal human form.  True that was probably part of the reason but Luna knew that the main reason was because of Goliath.  The fact that as a gargoyle she would now be able to have a romantic relationship with him without any fear of their differences.                 "I doubt that even if the sphere hadn't turned her into a gargoyle, that they would have never eventually showed their boundless love to one another" , thought Luna as she made a slight turn so that she brought herself right next to Elisa, "The love between them is so strong it is almost tangible, I hope they never stop loving each other."                 It was such a delightful sight to see them together, sharing their love with one another.  Of all the possible matches that may have occurred between them this one seemed to be almost predestined to become permanent.  In reality it was, according to the book of time, it had already been foretold.  That and a great many other things to come that would settle any doubts she may have.                The meeting with Doctor Essex had been among the more curious events to happen in the past two years.  From what Xanatos could make of him he was definitely a manipulator and a very skilled one.  Already he had manipulated himself into the swaray tomorrow night and even managed to be allowed to show off some of his own merchandise.  Of course he realized this completely and it was only through his good graces that he was allowed to proceed with his scheme.  The Doctor had left a little more than a quarter of an hour ago and already he was making plans to turn the tables on Essex if anything went wrong.                 "What do you think of him Mr.Xanatos?"  asked Owen as he looked at the illuminated lights indicating the floor that the good Doctor was on.                 "He is definitely a man of mystery and he obviously has something planned for the party tomorrow night" he said as he remembered the conversation they had just had.                 The good Doctor Essex had just made a major breakthrough in robotics and wished to display them to the cultural elite.  When he had asked why he didn't simply make his own separate presentation on his own all he got was a look of false modesty andthe familiar "I don't know how" excuse.  It hadn't fooled him in the least but why not see where the tide took him with this unexpected change in plans.                 "Obviously but the main question is what does he really want?"  asked Owen with the signs of a concerned look beginning to form.                 "The only two feasible goal is that he means to either do exactly what he said hewill or.." he said as he purposefully left the sentence hanging for Owen to prod and poke at.                 "And?" he said in a rather puzzled tone.                 "Or he plans on ransacking the place and he needs to get something inside the building to accomplish it."                 The butler  seemed to be a bit relieved when the last bit of information reached his ear.  As Puck the trickster of the gods he no doubt was the one to usually keep people hanging on his every word.  The opportunity to turn the tables on one so powerful was simply to tempting to pass up.                 "Shall I increase the security at the party sir?" he asked as he reached for his cellular phone in his blazer pocket.                 "No I think that we have enough security to handle whatever the mysterious scientist has in mind" he replied as he began walking towards the elevator himself.                 He just hoped that his smug comment rang true, for if it didn't it could meananother large loan from the Illuminati.                "The human fool fell for it as I knew he would" thought the dear Doctor Essex as he left the base of the large skyscraper and into a waiting black limo.                 Once inside he put his long cane beside him and rolled up the dark tinted window.  He had heard of this scientific achievement of Xanatos Enterprises quite a while ago but decided to wait for just the right moment to 'remove' it from that dunderhead's private inventory.  As the limo pulled  away from the curb and began it's swift journey down the concrete road an amazing transformation began inside the sleek interior of the limo.  The man who was known as Doctor Essex looked as though his entire body was shifting in place, like the scales of a reptile move when it slithers alongthe ground.  His trench coat seemed to shift as well as though it was a piece of his skin as well.  If his true identity were truly known this occurrence would be considered common place.  For as the skin turns a pale white and his clothes tighten around him and become an alien metal like skin this beings identity is revealed.  In past years he has committed many crimes which most people would consider cruel but for him nothing matters except for his pursuit of the ultimate in genetic evolution.  He, who has followed the lives of two who will produce the strongest and most powerful mutant of them all.  He who has allied himself with everyone from the untamable Sabretooth to the Master of Magnetism himself.  To his comrades and servants he is simply called "Master" but to all the rest he is simply known as Sinister, Mr. Sinister.                 "Ev'ryting goin' 'ccordin' to plan boss?"  asked the slightly furry chauffeur from the front of the limo.                 "Yes Hairbag, Xanatos fell for it like the fool he is" , he said as he began to interface on his computer at HQ, "In forty-eight hours we will have a working time portal to use and millions in riches with which to spend."                 He was pleased with how things had gone but he was still a bit disappointed with David Xanatos.  He had the reputation for being an underhanded manipulator but he hadn't caught any of the most common ploys that he had used.  As he looked through the sun-roof of the limo to look back and smile he noticed something very odd.  Two winged shapes were approaching the Xanatos building and they didn't exactly look like a pair of pigeons who had lost their way.  This definitely peaked his curiosity and made his smile stretch even farther.                 "Maybe Xanatos is not the fool I had taken him for" , he thought as he continued his observation of the strange silhouettes as they apparently landed, "What has that boisterous billionaire have in his possession? What were those things?"                 A second later the mysterious shapes were gone and all he was left with to remember them by was the single question"what were those things?" dancing in his head.                Jubilee was still waiting for a response from Jean when suddenly the red haired X-Man swooned and staggered back to the brick wall of the theatre.  All she had been able to deduce from watching Jean was that she had been trying to probe the minds of the flying creatures which they had just seen.  Though from her point of view she wasn't so sure that she wanted to find them.  So far they had just given five big creeps a ticket to the hospital with ease and made finger sized holes in solid stone.                 "Whatever they were they are definitely not the kind of creatures you wanted to get angry" she thought as she rushed to the side of her mutant comrade.                 Apparently they had been able to shake Jean's mental probe eventually which added a powerful mind to the powerful body.                 "Jean are you alright, what happened?"  she asked as she helped her gal pal to stand up straight.                 It took a few minutes for her to regain her thoughts but she seemed none the worse for wear.                 "I-I'm fine Jubilee, I just wasn't prepared for such a counter attack" replied Jean as the strength in her legs returned.                 "What were those things?" she asked as she remembered the look on the gargoyle's face a few minutes before.                 "I'm not sure, I wasn't able to get much from either of their minds" , replied Jean as they walked to the Xavier mini-van, "It was as if they had some sort of protection from telepaths."                 This worried her some, the professor had said on so many occasions that Jean's telepathic power was almost as strong as his own.  To know that there were a people that could stop her from dipping into their minds definitely made her feel uncomfortable.                 "Were you able to get anything from them?" she asked as they got into the van.                  "Only a place, a place very important to them" , said Jean with a look of supreme concentration on her face, "A castle high above the clouds and I was able to get a name from the dark haired one."                 Eager in anticipation Jubilee awaited Jean's stating of the name, anxious to learn what was inside the head of one of those one lady SWAT team.                 "The name was Maza, Elisa Maza" , Jean said as she started the car, "we'll ask Hank to search for any reference to the name when we get back to the Mansion."                 As the final bit of information sunk in Jubilee was startled to remember that nobody knew they had gone in the first place and that she would be in deep trouble no matter what valuable piece of information they had recovered.                They had made it back to the castle with little trouble, apparently the magical shock she had sent to the telepath had discouraged him from attempting again.  Still that wouldn't last forever, now that he had a look inside their heads there would probably be no end to it.  She had been able to shake it off before anything valuable came to light or at least she hoped she had.  Last thing she needed was some creep to be giving her friends and family trouble.  She knew that that wasn't the only problem that was facing her and the rest of the gargoyle clan.  If the telepath found out where they slept during the day or even what happened when they slept it could mean big trouble.  The second she landed in the courtyard she strode quickly inside to find Goliath and the others.  Surprisingly they were in the same spot they had been before, even the trio were still playing the video game.                 "Elisa, what are you doing back so soon, I thought the movie was two hours?" asked Goliath as he noticed her approach.                 "We have bigger things to worry about than whether or not I saw the movie" she said as she gave him her "We're in deep trouble" look.                 "What happened?" he asked as an all to common look of concern came over his face.                 "We had just stopped a robbery outside the movie theatre when Luna noticed that the crowd had heard all the noise" , she explained as calmly as she could, "as we glided away someone was trying to peek into our minds, trying telepathically to get info from us."                 Goliath frowned in response to this,  she knew then that he didn't like where this was going.  The word 'robbery' had drawn the trio from the game and Brooklyn was the first person to talk.               "What happened then?" he asked with a look of concern forming on his brow.               "Both Luna and I were able to shake loose of the mind probe but neither of us know how much this person may have gotten." she replied as she saw Goliath's frown grow worse.               This was definitely a problem but they had to remain calm and look at this rationally.  They all looked at him for an answer, a course of action which they should take.  Obviously since they didn't know who the telepath was they would have to restrict the amount of time they spent away from the castle.  Also Xanatos would have to be informed of this development, if the person had uncovered where they slept he would have to deal with it as well.                 "From now on no one is to leave the castle except for an emergency" , he said as he looked at their reactions, "we can't afford to give this mind reader any more opportunities to pry into our minds."                 "What if this telepath has already learned of our home and how we turn to stone during the day?" asked Angela as she walked up to her father.                 The look on her face showed her concern but most of all her fear.  She had only once faced such a dire situation, that time being with the Hunters.                 "That is why I must go and speak to Xanatos, if some one comes looking for us it will be up to him to deal with it" he replied as he made his way to the door.                 He could feel all their eyes focused on his back, their eyes begging for reassurance that everything would be alright and that they would be safe.  Even when he was half-way down the hall he could feeling their hopeful gazes.  He hoped that when he returned from speaking with Xanatos that he would have something reassuring to tell them.  As he approached the door to Xanatos' office he could hear the multi-billionaire busy at work preparing for the party tomorrow night.  Opening the doors and stepping inimmediately drew the attention of Xanatos away from the layers of paper that covered his desk.                 "Goliath to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked happily as he got up from his desk to offer his hand.                 "We have a problem Xanatos" , he said at first but then decided to remove Xanatos from the picture, "that is my clan and I have a problem."                 This raised an eyebrow of interest on Xanatos' bearded face and Goliath hoped that was a good thing.  Though the pony-tailed businessman had been acting rather honourable of late that didn't mean that he was no longer the opportunistic, scheming person he had been once before. This was certainly a surprise and an opportunity he couldn't afford to pass up.  Xanatos had been asked for more favours by just about everyone around him at one time or another but one from Goliath was certainly a rare treat.  There had been a few times that he had helped Goliath and his clan without being asked but having him say those words definitely sweetened things.                 "How can I be of service?" he asked in faux gentleman fashion.               Goliath obviously noticed this which would make him even more reluctant to ask for help.                 "Earlier tonight Elisa and Luna had stopped a robbery at the theatre they had gone to" , he said in his usual thunderous tone, "As they left the area they felt as though their minds were being probed telepathically..."                 Rather then listen to Goliath's drawn out explanation he decided to just cut to the chase.                 "...And you want help to prevent the location of your home from becoming public knowledge." , he finished as a look of detestement fell over the forehead of the lavender gargoyle, "It would be my pleasure to aide a good friend such as yourself."                 He walked over to the intercom unit on the wall and called for Owen to join them.  Soon the door opened and the stalwart form of Owen Burnett entered the room.                 "You wished to see me Mr. Xanatos?" he asked in his normal dial tone fashion.                 "Yes Owen, it seems we have a mental peeping tom on the loose who just recently scanned Detective Maza and Luna" , he explained as he returned to his desk, "Goliath has asked for aide in the damage control department and I have agreed to aide him."                 "I fail to see how I can be of service, I am not exactly a telepath" retorted the glass wearing executive.               "I realise that but you are able to become one" he said with a minute grin.                 From the moment that he had discovered Owen's alter-ego he had felt a sense of freedom, he felt as though another weight had been lifted off the large stack mounted on his back.                 "Sir, you know that I am forbidden from using my powers except in the teaching or protecting of Alexander" said the navy-blue wearing stuffed shirt.                 "True but it shouldn't be hard for a master of subterfuge such as Puck to bend and twist things to accomadate the problem" said Xanatos as he noticed a slight grin form on the face of Owen.                 With no more than a slight adjustment of his glasses the form of Owen Burnett vanished in a puff of smoke and the maniacal Puck took his place.               Puck had always liked the way Xanatos thought, it was so much looser than Oberon's strict way.  It was in these rare moments that he actually felt some freedom return to his being.  Oh sure he had been allowed to use his powers to their full extent once or twice before but even then he hadn't really been free.                 "Alright Xanatos I'll lend my expertise for the job" ,  he said is his usual nonsense fashion, "but if either Oberon or Titania punish me for this be prepared to receive an unpleasant surprise within the hour."                 The billionaire simply raised an eyebrow at this open threat, that at least meant that he was concerned a bit and concerned he should be.  Though none of his brothers or sisters had been able to prove it he had pulled of some of the most humiliating pranks of all time on them all.                "Let's go down and see just how much knowledge was pilfered from the two bachalorettes" said Puck as he began to float toward the door.                 As he left the room he could hear the heavy footfalls of Goliath and the softer footfalls of Xanatos behind him.  When he entered the living room the resounding groans and muttered curses erupted almost immediately.                 "Thank you, thank you and thank YOU!" said the miniature Vulcan as he proceeded towards Maza and Luna.                 It was obvious by the former weird sister's expression that she would have rathered an agonising death to being in his presence.  Maza's wasn't exactly the same but the show of bitterness did not lessen any.                 "Alright, let's get this over with." , he said as he proceeded to do a bit of detective work on the detective, "I still have papers up to wazoo to look over before the party!"               Luna didn't relish the thought of having her no-good brother poking around anybody's head, especially not hers.  Unfortunately it was necessary if they were to discern how much the telepath had uncovered in their minds.  He went over to Elisa first which came as no surprise considering he felt the same way about her as she did about him.                 "Now Maza, if I am to find out what was discovered by the peeping tom I can't have your powers getting in the way" , said the floating prankster named Puck, "So I'd appreciate it if you practised controlling your absorption ability during the process."               With a slight nod Elisa closed her eyes and began to concentrate, trying to control the power within her.  Taking notice of her entranced state Puck began the process of telepathy.                 "Your mind has been invaded, and another mind pervaded, reveal now what has been seen, and sent down a telepath's beam" chanted Puck and with a small puff of air a purple mist danced through the air towards Maza.                 Soon it touched her and began to surround her entire head, drifting around her like fog does in London.  Luna looked closely on the taunt skin of Elisa Maza and watched to see if the spell had taken effect.  With the opening of her mouth came the signal that Luna had been looking for, the spell had taken effect.  From the small openingbetween her soft lips came the response to Puck's request, in the from of a slightly greenish mist.  Soon the mist had traversed across the open air between Puck and Maza and entered the waiting mouth of the the silver haired fairy.  With a look of puzzlement the floating comedian sifted through the information he had received.  A minute later his expression returned to it's normally jovial, comical self.                 "Well I have done all I can and I have to say Maza that you need a real clean-up job in that head of yours" , Puck said as he turned up his nose in disgust, "but the state of your mind is beside the point, the fact is that all that was discovered was your name and whatever you were feeling emotionally at the moment."               The look on Maza's face was one of the most unusual she had seen in a long time, it was a cross between angry, afraid and relieved.  When you try and put something like that all on one face it is not a very pretty sight.  Elisa wasn't pleased with what she heard, not one tiny bit.  Although all that had been revealed was her name and emotions that still might be enough for the telepath to find them with.  All they would have to do is ask all of her friends at the police station and her family and they might have enough info to deduce that the gargoyles are living in Castle Wyvern.  Matt knew where the gargoyles were and his conspiracy developing mind probably had a few ideas as to where she was.  If a telepath began to ask him questions thoughts of the castle might crop up and that would all the person or persons would need.                 "I have to call Matt and warn him about this" , she thought to herself, "he's the only one besides me who knows where the gargoyles live now and that could mean trouble."                 Slowly she sauntered across the room and picked up the phone.  It took about five rings but eventually the phone at Bluestone's apartment was picked up.               "Matt here, what's up?" said a fatigued voice at the other end of the line.               "Matt, it's Maza.  Look I don't have a lot of time to talk" , she said as she saw confused expressions sprout up everywhere, "for the next few days try not to think of the guys at all."                 Her former partner was obviously as confused as the others were, that much could be heard from the quick gasp on the phone.                 "Elisa man am I glad to hear from you, your parents and Chavez are pounding me for answers and I'm running out of answers!" , said Bluestones frantic voice, "and what's this 'don't think about the guys' your talking about?"                 She should have expected that he'd ask for more details but she had hoped that this one time she would stop being a cop for a minute.                 "Look, there's somebody out there with telepathic abilities looking for gargoyles" she explained impatiently, "she scanned me tonight and was able to get my name, they might come to the prescient asking questions so I need you to give them the run-a-round."                 With a deep sigh of realisation her partner said"Alright I'll try but you better talk to your parents where you've been for the past two weeks or I could be in major trouble!"                 She knew that he would say that, she did owe everyone back at the prescient and at home an explanation.  The only thing that had stopped her the past few weeks was fear, fear of how they would react and how they would think of her.  

            "This would have been a lot easier if that stinkin' telepath had just minded his own business" thought Elisa as she prepared to say goodbye and hang up.


	3. Hide and go Seek and a little bit more

               "What was it you thought you saw petite?" asked Gambit from his relaxed position.                 The second that she and Jean had arrived home they had gone to tell the professor the unusual news.  At first he was skeptical at her claims but Jubilee knew what she had seen and didn't care if he didn't believe it.  Fortunately Jean's word seemed to hold more weight with the professor than hers.  Following a detailed explanation of what had happened the professor sounded the emergency klaxon and telepathically summoned the scattered X-Men.  Most of them were a bit testy when they sauntered into the war room but they didn't say anything.  They didn't have to say a single word, the expressions on their faces said it all.  The only one that didn't seem tired was Gambit.  Though that is hardly unusual for the ragin' cajun', every night is a late night for him.                 "I saw what looked like a human but it had bat like wings fangs and eagle like feet" she replied with a tone of bitterness present, "and I wasn't seeing things!"                 "Nobodies saying that you were Jubilee but you must admit that the idea of a bat winged human is a it hard to swallow" said Cyclops as he adjusted his ruby-quartz visor.                 He was right of course, if she hadn't been there in person she wouldn't have believed it either.  Beast had been listening the entire time but hadn't said a word, he was to busy typing in the information and entering it into the main computer.  Finally he stopped and a holographic image appeared above the floor.  It was almost exactly what she had seen except for a few slight differences.                 "Is this what you saw Jubilee" asked Beast as he eagerly awaited her reply.                 She simply nodded and that was all it took for Beast to bring up a news broadcast of a riot that had taken place a few weeks earlier.                 "Then I believe what you saw tonight was a gargoyle, not of stone but of legend" , he said as he took of his blue rimmed glasses, "there had been a riot in front of Manhattan General a few weeks ago concerning gargoyles and that particular gargoyle was present."                 A look of curiosity, caution and wonderment set itself on the professor's face and he knew that a long standing mission was forthcoming.                 "It seems as though we have a delicate task ahead of us" ,  said the Professor, "we must try to locate these gargoyles and if necessary stop them."                              They had spent the entire night debating what they could do to further protect themselves from the probes of the telepath but to no avail.  The only reasonable course of action was the one he had suggested from the start, they must stay in the castle until it was safe to leave.  How long that was seemed to be solely in the hands of the telepath and how determined he was.  He may just be a child who was just discovering his unique ability or he could be another Hunter.  Given the choice he definitely preferred the former to the latter.                 "The sun will rise in a few minutes and then we will be safe for the day" he thought as he gazed at the brightening horizon.                 As stone there would be no mind for the telepath to penetrate, no secrets to be found.  He remembered the last time his mind had been under siege, but that time Demona had been involved.  This had been back before they had been driven from their home by Xanatos after their awakening.  She had tricked Brooklyn into stealing the Grimorum Mahknorum and delivering it to her.  Through a spell in that book she had enslaved his mind and forced him to strike out against Brooklyn, who by then had discovered Demona's trickery.  Throughout his entire life he had never quite felt like that, even when he had tried to return to the castle a thousand years ago he had some comfort in knowing that he would not be able to witness what was about to happen.  Under the control of the spell it was like he was asleep but could see everything that his body was doing.  It had been one of the more unsettling moments he had gone through since he emerged in this strange new world.  True he had eventually escaped that magical torture but the thought of what he might have done still caused him to shudder.  Watching as Elisa took her perch on the ramparts next to his perch drew his mind to quite another subject.                 "What is going through her mind?" he wondered as he followed her example and took his place on the tip-top of the main tower.                 Elisa had far more to lose of what the telepath had found out came to light.  She might lose all she ever cared about and that is a fate he would not wish on his worst enemy.  Things were going a bit fast for her tastes but she could handle it, or at least she hoped she could.  From what Puck had told them the gargoyles were safe for the time being.  Though her old life as Elisa Maza was about to get right in her face if they didn't find out who or what had intruded upon her mind.  Although all they got was a name, that alone could lead the telepath to Xanatos and to Castle Wyvern.  A little research done into gargoyle lore would be the final nail in the coffin that would once again open hunting season on gargoyles.                 "Oh stop worrying, if it comes to that I'm sure I can handle it" she thought to herself looking at the advancing blue blanket sweeping over her head.                 If the person who probed her is led to the castle a quick memory wipe spell will solve the problem in no time at all.  From the right she could already hear a sigh fall from the lips of Luna, which happened every time she thought about anything involving memory wipes and things of that nature.  She seemed to keep forgetting that though she as a child of Oberon that she was forbidden to meddle with the affairs of mortals while Elisa Maza the gargoyle wasn't.                 "Though you are not be a child of Oberon by birth you might as well be, for it is avalonic energies which birthed your new form and those same energies that have given you abilities greater than any other mortal" she had said on the first night of tutelage in the magical arts.                 I suppose that half of that may be true but what about the other half.  How much of that other half consisted of Luna's conscious or subconscious desire to gain a sister through her.  The loss of her sisters at the hands of Loki must have been traumatic for her, so much so that she is trying to forget about it by building a new group of three that started with the gargoyle sorceress.  In a way a part of her wanted to do the same, to build a new family so that she could leave all the coming troubles in the dust.  She would much rather start a new family than have to face her true family with all the changes that her life has gone under.               "Luna is probably hoping that I'll give in and leave my old life behind" ,  thought Elisa as she prepared for stone sleep, "and I think I probably would, if only to save my family and friends some not needed grief."               "I know what she is thinking" , thought Luna as she gazed up at the vanishing moon and then to the rising sun, "and then I do not, far from all powerful am I since the transformation."                 It had been only a week since she had been frozen by Oberon in the form she had chosen.  Some would wonder why she chose the form of a gargoyle, especially when there are so many better ones to choose from.  One explanation which people would agree with is because of the offer that Elisa Maza had made just moments before and others would say that she didn't choose the form at all.  Truth be known she chose the form of a female gargoyle because of the way it so matched her former existence.  The life of a mysterious, lonely, feared and perhaps even hated species, to be called upon to maintain order and to fight against chaos each night.  Then there came the reason that she was even less proud of but one she knew existed , the reason that was the longing to belong somewhere.  More specifically to have sisters once more, sisters who shared the same mystical energies that Seline and Phoebe had shared with her once.  In the short nights she had spent teaching Elisa how to use, how to harness her abilities to aide the clan, she had seen traits in her that so well mirrored that of her departed sisters.  Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her but she actually did see a bit of Seline and Phoebe in Elisa.                 "I should be ashamed for thinking about such things,  Elisa doesn't desire a life as my sister nor a member of a mystical trio" ,  she thought to herself, "still I can't help but wonder what would happen if Elisa, Fox and myself were to join together to form a reborn sect of Weird Sisters."                 The thought was indeed intriguing, already thoughts of possible scenarios flipped through her mind and she entertained each and every one.  Pushing those thoughts to the side she struck the fierce pose she would be frozen in for the day and waited ever patiently for the feeling of stone sleep to sweep over her body.  She was not disappointed for no more than a few seconds later the stone cold stiffness began to race across her gargoyle form and sent her to a reluctant sleep.  As she began to dream the dreams of dreamers the thought of the possible Weird Sisters resurrection loomed in her mind, waiting for reality to grab hold and assimilate it.                  Jubilee had tried to get some sleep that night but it had been no use,  images of the gargoyles she had seen just kept flipping through her head.  The way their eyes glowed, the sight of their sharp fangs and their long,  wide wings spread out beside them.  Those images would fill her dreams the entire night, some would be pleasant and others not so pleasant.  So disturbing were some of her dreams that she actually got up early and went to the Danger Room to practise and get her mind of it all.  She pulled up the Juggernaut program first and fared pretty badly.  Then came the Apocalypse program then Omega Red, one after another she attempted but to no avail.  The images of the creep she had spotted at the theatre lying on the ground, the appearance of the gargoyles right in front of her.  It all seemed so weird, for the longest time she had thought that gargoyles just some statues on buildings.  Now all in one night she found out that they were living breathing creatures, creatures that could create gashes an inch or more deep in solid stone.                 "I believe I may have the cure for your constant lilt of questions" said a voice from behind her.                 She turned to see Professor Xavier in the doorway of the Danger Room, a look of concern that all to often was plastered on his face.  He apparently saw the look of curiousness scrawled on her face because he immediately indicated the note pad on the arm rest of his high tech wheel chair.                 "I was about to leave with Jean to try and uncover what information we could about the name that was present in the gargoyles mind" , said the professor as he brought the floating hover chair closer, "There seemed to be very little about her on computer other then the basic identification file."                 Well she wasn't sure if it would answer her questions or just produce more but it was worth a try.                 "Sure, so where to first?" she asked as she picked up the note pad and put it in her yellow trench coat.                 "From her file we know what prescient she worked at so we had best start there" replied the professor as he turned his chair around.                 At the conclusion of the statement her mouth twisted into an all to common look of puzzlement.                 "What do ya mean 'worked' professor" she asked as she began to follow him.                 "Detective Maza hasn't reported in for two weeks, which means she has either been kidnapped or killed" he replied and with that they left the artificial confines of the Danger Room and began their quest for the truth.                "Do you have it?" asked Sinister from his place among the seeminglyorganic walls of his aircraft.                 "Sure ting bos', got de tape right here" said hairbag as he passed the black tape to his equally black master.                 He had ordered Hairbag to bring him a recording of the recent uproar of apparent 'gargoyle' attacks all around the city.  As he began viewing them the sightings and bits of video clips were sketchy at best but when it came to the WVRN news broadcast from almost three weeks ago.  The anchor person was accusing creatures he called gargoyles of being responsible, they even had some remarkable video clips showing an up close and personal look at the fearsome creatures.  These creatures of myth and legend were even more magnificent then their reputation led people to believe.  The one thing that intrigued him more than their appearance was the possibilities thattheir DNA could present him with.  Their strength, speed, agility and ferocity would definitely increase the raw power of his mutant army greatly.  Suddenly a picture came on the screen, it showed a red and black helicopter land atop an abandoned church.  For a while he was as clue less as the people who had been there in person but when he saw the side door of the chopper open up to reveal a man in a dark black suit waiting it all became so clear.  Though he couldn't see the face clearly enough there was no mistaking it, David Xanatos had been the one to save the gargoyles.               "Hmmm, it may be that Xanatos was not the fool I took him for" he thought as he watched the tape play on the screen.                 This would definitely call for a change in plans, he would have to add a few things to his already substantial invasion force.  Hairbag had been watching all the while and hadn't said a thing.                 "So my fur ball of a friend, what do think about these 'gargoyles', hmmm?" he asked as he flipped off the view screen.                 "Dey don't look so tuff to me!" , said the primal beast as he turned up his noseat the fading picture, " 'f dey git in my wey, dey be extinct b'fore I'm trough with dem!"                 Though he usually had faith in Hairbag and his brawling skills he definitely felt that he may have met his match with these gargoyles.                Things were proceeding exactly as he had planned them, with the exception of having to add more security.  Xanatos had already informed the 'human' security teams that the gargoyles would be assisting them and he hoped that he could count on them to work with Goliath without much friction.  Some of his personal 'goon' squad as he remembered Maza calling them, still had some personal grudges against the 'stone by day' gargoyles.  Add that to the still present mistrust on the gargoyles side and there is definitely the potential for disaster.  That is why he had decided to arm his men with nonlethal ordinance, much to the protest of his men.  He didn't want there to be the slightest window of opportunity for disaster to rear it's ugly head.  Currently he was overseeing the placing of the Steel Clan in their hidden compartments in the room.  Most he had placed in the wall panels and a few beneath the fountains but he had placed three below the stage just in case.                 "Mr. Xanatos?  I have done what you asked concerning all persons with telepathic abilities and have produced some possible suspects" said Owen as he walked up in his yellow hardhat and passed him an envelope.               Inside were pictures of three women and a crippled man, not exactly a motley group but he trusted Owen's abilities.                 "The first is Jean Grey, a resident of a private school in West Chester, New York.  The second is a thief for hire who calls herself Psylocke, her current location is unknown but it is believed that she is in Europe" , explained Owen as he watched his employer flip through the photos, "the third is not a confirmed telepath but several of her guesses have been known to be unusually accurate, her name is Emma Frost.  Lastly we come to Professor Charles Xavier, owner of the school that Ms.Grey lives."                 Any one of these could have been the one that scanned Maza and Luna but unfortunately there was no way to be certain.                 "Oh well, I guess we'll find out one way or another when one of these people come looking" , he thought to himself as he handed the photos back to Owen, "if I know anything is that people can't get enough of the rare and exotic and gargoyles are as rare and exotic as they come."                 With that discussion dealt with for the for the moment, the only thing he could do now was sit back and wait for the fish to come to him.                As they left the cop house Jubilee was not at all in a good mood, mostly due to the fact that she felt pretty much useless.  Jean and the Prof were having all the fun, looking into the mind of every police officer they had spoken to.  The only reason they probably dragged her around with them because a child helped to keep things honest between them and the cops.  When she looked on the faces of the officers they seemed to instantly put on their best faces and attitudes, which were pretty pathetic if you asked her.  For the most part the search had been a complete waste of time,  neither Jean or Xavier had hooked onto anything and if they had they weren't saying anything.  When they reached the van and got in she knew that she had to ask now or risk being left out completely.                 "So did you guys get anything from those flatfoots?" she asked as she stuck her head into the front of the car.                 " ' police officers' Jubilee and yes we did get something" , replied the Prof. as he drove the car, "Apparently Detective Maza is friends with these gargoyles and is very protective of them."                 That stunned Jubilee for a moment, the thought that someone could actually talk to those things without freaking was impossible.  She gave herself a mental slap in the face for thinking something like that, she was beginning to sound like one of those Friends Of Humanity creeps.  Jean sat in the passenger seat and seemed to be confused slightly, as if she was confronted with the mother of all crossword puzzles and only had one word to go.               "Were you able to find out where they are?" she asked eagerly as they came to an intersection.                 "Not exactly but we think we may know who does" ,  answered Jean as she came out of the self-inflicted trance, "the CEO of XE,  David Xanatos himself."                 Jubilee was a bit uneasy when the name of David Xanatos popped up, the fact that he had a major invention up for display tonight and the gargoyles being connected with him had to be more then a coincidence. 


End file.
